Energy Drinks and Speedsters Don't Mix
by Rose Hunter
Summary: Robin was bored, so he gave Kid Flash a can of Amp. Not his best idea.


**So, I was bored... and somehow this happened. This little one-shot takes place being Invasion, because, although Blue Beetle is one of my favorite characters, I just don't want to work with all that. Teehee! So, hopefully you find this somewhat entertaining. I love you guys! XD**

* * *

Robin stood in Mount Justice, just trying to figure out what to do. He was so unbelievably bored that he was probably going to die and vultures would come in through the Zeta Tubes somehow to peck out his eyeballs and eat his liver. See? He was so bored he was thinking about that.

"Kid Flash B03" The disembodied female voice said loudly.

"Hey, Rob," Kid Flash ran his hand through his red hair. "Um… why are you hiding behind the couch?"

"I thought you were a vulture." Robin said honestly, climbing over the back of the couch and plopping down on the cushions.

"Okay…" Wally said slowly. "So… what's up?"

"I'm bored!" Dick groaned.

"Then get un-bored," Wally shrugged. "Easy."

"How?" Robin groaned, lying down on the couch, his feet dangling over the side. "There is _nothing_ to do!"

"Whatever, dude," Wally shrugged, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"KF," Robin said, suddenly hit with a stroke of genius. "Have you ever had Amp before?"

"No," Kid Flash shook his head. "What's that?"

"Oh," Robin chuckled. "It's a drink. Here, I'll get your some…" Robin darted out of the room leaving Kid Flash to wonder what Amp tasted like. And if it was a drink, how come he'd never heard of it?

"Here you go…" Robin said slowly, handing Kid Flash a glass filled with the stuff.

"Hey, Rob, is this like-" KF began. He was thinking about how his Uncle forbad him to have any energy drinks and had always somehow managed to keep the younger speedster from learning about any of them.

"JUST DRINK IT!" Robin screeched. Wally blinked. "I mean, uh… just go ahead and drink it; it'll taste good… ha, ha…"

"Um, okay…" Kid Flash said trustingly. Raising the glass to his lips, he swallowed some of the drink. "Oh, man… this is really good. This is really, really good." He then downed the entire glass in less then two seconds.

"So…" Robin said nervously. "How do you feel?"

"Well, I feel-" Wally began but then cut off abruptly as his stomach let out a tremendous roar and he began to vibrate, his eyes twitching and his hands quivering.

"Um, KF?" Robin asked, waving a hand in front of his friend's face. Wally didn't respond, just continued to shake. Then, all of a sudden, the speedster broke out full run, racing around the room like a madman literally bouncing off walls and running on the ceiling.

"ItssoamazingImgonnaexplode! !" Kid Flash said as he ran around, talking in speed talk. "!"

"Um…" Robin said slowly. "You feeling alright, KF?" Robin asked, sitting on the couch and watching with his head slightly tilted to the side.

"!" Wally shouted as the furniture started to tip over from all the wind he was causing. The wallpaper began to rip off the walls and cracks began to appear in the floor. Meanwhile, Robin with chilling on the ground with his hands folded behind his head and a rather smug expression on his face.

"Batman 02" The female voice said.

"Oh no," Robin muttered, sitting up abruptly. His mentor's figure began to form in the Zeta Beam. "No! Hey, Disembodied Female Voice! Send him back!"

"Cannot complete command at this time." The voice replied calmly.

"No!" Robin yelled. "Stop being stupid, Disembodied Female Voice!"

"Excuse me," The voice replied in the sort of calm, robot tone. "But I think that you are the one being stupid, punk. Maybe you shouldn't have given Mustard Boy the energy drink, and then we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we?"

"Oh, I hate you," Robin said just as Batman appeared. The Bat just stared on at the disaster taking place in the Team's headquarters. "Hey, Batman… err… you whelmed today, or…?"

"Two weeks of kitchen duty," Batman said simply. "And your allowance is covering all the damage."

Robin groaned. "Fine."


End file.
